Know Me is to Love Me
by silent-moments
Summary: Syaoran is a dork, who is madly in love with Tomoyo, who is a snob. Sakura likes his bestfriend (Eriol), so she conjures up a plan to get him, instead of Tomoyo. Somehow it went the other way around.
1. 01

**__**

Summary: Sakura likes a necklace, but can't afford. Syaoran is a dork, who is madly in love with Tomoyo, who only likes him as a friend. But when he asks Sakura to help him be Tomoyo's dream guy, in exchange for a necklace, Sakura jumps at the chance. But…. Was she supposed to fall in love with him along the way?

**__**

Know me is to love me

Chapter 1

By: LiL DuDeTtE  


A girl stood in front of a store window, looking directly at an object. Her light honey brown hair, which was tied in a high ponytail, swayed slightly as she moved. Going in the store she asked the sales clerk to see the object. 

It was absolutely gorgeous. It was a gold chain; the pendant was a little pink gem, shaped as a heart. As she held it in her hand, she could only dream of having it. She could never ask her father to buy it for her. It was way to expensive. 

The salesclerk looked at the girl. "Its lovely isn't it?" The girl nodded, her emerald eyes looked sadly at the jewelry in her hands. The saleslady knew the girl, for the teenager came every other day to see it. 

"Sakura?"

The girl turned around, seeing a girl her age holding shopping bags. 

"Hey, Tomoyo. You done shopping?"

"Yup, lets go. I am like so tired."

Sakura looked at her friend. Yes, it was time to go. As the two went out of the jewelry store, Tomoyo started to talk about the prom. 

But Sakura was too busy thinking of how to buy the necklace.

**** **__**

-The Academy-

Sakura Kinomoto attended Seijuu Academy. She was very well like, for she was always kind and a true friend to everyone. Although she was not very good in school, her best subjects were always P.E. and art. They only school club she was in, was of course gymnastics and was also in cheerleading. 

Everyday she would attend this school. Wearing the schoolgirls' uniform. A silky dark brown tank top, with black lining, that was tight and showed her curves, and a tight black skirt ending by her thighs. On the upper right over her chest, was a little pocket with a black and brown sword. _The Knights_… That was what the school was known for. 

"Hey, Sakura!"

The emerald eye girl turned around, she saw her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, coming towards her. Her peers also loved her best friend, however, she was a bit more popular than Sakura. Her violet hair matched well with her amethyst eyes. Her grades were above average, and attracted many boys. She was very talented in singing, her voice sounded heavenly. Her pale white skin, gave her a look of an angel. 

Sakura, at times was jealous of her friend. For she was rich, well educated, and beautiful. While she was just _average_. She had no real talent, for doing gymnastics wasn't a real talent. It was a thing she can do. She just _practiced_ doing that. That was no talent, just _practice_. 

While Tomoyo was born with her voice, heavenly and pure, strong and bold. She did not have to _practice_ to maintain it. All she had to do was sing. 

Sakura sighed, sometimes others were born special. 

"Prom!" 

Sakura shook her head, bring her back from reality. What was her friend saying? 

"What?"

Tomoyo laughed out, her friend was not paying attention again. 

"Lost in your thoughts again? I was talking about prom! It is a couple of months away."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that. Prom is a couple months away? I don't think I will be going…."

The amethyst eye girl dropped her mouth open. She was not going? 

"Sakura?" she whined out. "Come on, prom is one of the best moments in our lives!!! 

You have to go! Why aren't you going?" 

Sakura thought about the question. Hoping she could get out of it. "I don't have a dress…"

"We are going to shop for your dress!"

"I don't know how to do my make-up…. My hair is going to be a mess…"

"We are going to a **salon**!"

"I don't have a date…"

"Its like **months** away! There is still time!!!"

Sakura groaned. How could she tell her friend that she does not want to go to prom, because she does **not** want to go at all? She thought of prom as a stupid event of high school. Where a girl spend most of her time getting ready. Buying an expensive dress, looking right, and most of all a date. The first two would cost a lot of money, knowing how expensive things are nowadays. She couldn't ask her dad for the money, for he works, and she doesn't at all. Maybe she should have started to work at a part-time job a long time ago…

"What do you say, Sakura?" 

Tomoyo looked pleading at her. She really wanted her friend to go with her, for it was going to be the few moments of her life where she really wanted to remember her bye, for the two were going to separate colleges. 

"Fine…"

A boy with combed chestnut color hair stood afar. Standing beside a classroom door, looking towards the halls. Watching two girls, well one, chatting to her friend. 

Pushing his glass upwards he straightened his uniform. Similar to the girls' uniform, but instead of a tank top it was a polo shirt, and instead of a tight black skirt, it was black pants, with a matching belt. 

He watched as he saw his crush talking. Watching as her waist-length hair swayed as she walked, her skirt tight around her thighs, and as she held her books against her chest; longing to be them. Blushing at that thought, he didn't even notice they were walking to where he was. 

"So, I was like, Sakura- are you listening to me?" 

Sakura was not listening at all, for she just saw Syaoran blushing. It was quite funny actually, for he kind of looked, odd…. She tried to hold in her laugh, hoping he did not hear at all. She looked towards Tomoyo and jerked her head towards him.

The amethyst eye girl, looked, and laughed. 

"Hey, Li." 

Syaoran looked up shyly at the girl who called out his name. Blushing a deeper red, he replied back. Then running away. 

The two girls laughed as the boy ran away. For it was always the same routine everyday. The boy would watch them, they see him, say hi, and he runs away. 

"My, gosh, Li is so funny."

"I know, quite odd, but funny."

"Are you thinking of going to the dance with him?"

Sakura watched Tomoyo laugh, then saying he was not exactly his type. Looking for a man who was more of an outgoing, dominant, and gorgeous. 

Sakura felt pity towards Syaoran knowing he liked Tomoyo a lot. Thinking of how hurt he was going to be, for rumor had it. _That he was going to ask Tomoyo to prom. _

"So…. Ya think Eriol has a date yet?"

The auburn hair girl ears perked up a bit. Eriol Hiirigazawa was very well known. For he is a great soccer player, nice, and the eye of every girl. Did Tomoyo like him too?

"Why? Do you **like** him?" Sakura hoped that she didn't. Knowing that if her friend did, she would not have a chance to compete for the soccer player. For he was going to fall for her charm, and never giving her a chance. 

"Oh, I don't know… Why? Do **you **like him?"

Sakura could feel the heat on her face. "N-no. N-not at all…" She groaned mentally. 

Tomoyo eyed her. "Well, if you don't like him…. **Maybe I do**…I mean, we do have a similar status in this school." Giving a taste of popularity status. Also giving her a bit of attitude. 

Sakura's world shattered. Her friend like him. Her friend was killing her chance. So this is how she wants to play. **_Popularity vs. Average._**

**__**

-Sakura's Home-

Sakura crashed on her bed, crying her eyes out. _Tomoyo liked Eriol_? This was not fair! She liked him first, remembering the day he first arrived. 

**__**

-Flashback

Sakura was running late for school. "Stupid onii-chan! Supposed to wake me up…." she yelled out to herself. First, no one woke her up, thanks to her brother. She rushed as she tried to make her uniform on, and then suddenly, she didn't catch the bus. It would take her ten minutes to get to school on foot! She only had five minutes to get there!

"**I am going to kill him**!" 

She ran as quickly as she could. Hoping to get there in half the time. _'Please, let me get there.' _Running as fast as she could, she came along a streetlight. Looking left and right, she noticed that there was no car in sight. 

"Please, don't let me get caught."

The next thing that happened, she ran across the street, getting a few more blocks of school left. But before she reached the other side, a black sports car jerked to a stop. A loud screech was heard, and Sakura screamed out. 

As the car stop and boy opened the car door, obviously worry about the girl. 

"Are you o-" but before he could ask if she was all right, the girl exploded. "Hey, you idiot! Watch where you were going. **_Pedestrian_** walking here! I could have been killed!" She lectured him about being stupid speeding and not seen pedestrians walking. But as she yelled at him, she failed to notice he was wearing a similar uniform like hers. 

The blue hair boy laughed out, knowing she was the same school as him. Also, school had already started. Sakura asked what he was laughing at, for if he actually ran over her, **death** was a serious matter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You do know we are late for school? Right?"

Sakura looked at her watch, cursing at the sight. School began twelve minutes ago. 

"Look at what you did! We are late for school!" She stopped. _'We?' "_Wait a minute, _we? _What the hell do you mean by _we?" _Sakura looked at the boy in front of her. He was wearing the boys' uniform. Cursing again, she was having a bad day. 

**__**

-Academy-

Sakura reliantly agreed for the ride to school, from the unknown boy. But she needed to get to school. "Damn it, I'm late!" She grumbled and cursed in the car, but as soon they reached the Academy, she ran out, slinging her bag over shoulders. 

Opening the doors of the academy a hand closed it shut. "What the fuck?" Turning around, she found the boy again. "What the hell are you doing? I am late as it is already!" Carefully looking at him, a tint of red was seen. 

****

He was gorgeous!

His spiked blue hair looked soft and thick. His blue eyes looked at her, and his smile made butterflies in her stomach. Guessing that she did not take a good look at him, (cause of the cursing, yelling, etc.) she failed to notice. 

"I need you help, where is the administration office?"

**__**

-End of flashback-

Sakura cried. If Tomoyo was challenging her. Let the games begin…

****

----------------------------------------------------

A.N. Well, here I go again. I know, it kind of sucks. Oh well. If you are wondering, this whole fic is based on Sakura… maybe Syaoran. But mainly sakura! Please review!!!!!


	2. 02

I changed the summary. It is different now….Please read the story over from chapter one! **_I changed it like a lot…._**

Summary: Syaoran is a dork, who is madly in love with Tomoyo, who only likes him as a friend. But when he asks Sakura to help him be Tomoyo's dream guy, in exchange for a few **_items, Sakura jumps at the chance. But…. Was she supposed to fall in love with him along the way?_**

__

Previously 

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Sakura cried. If Tomoyo was challenging her. Let the games begin…

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

**__**

Know me is to love me

Chapter 2

By: LiL DuDeTtE

__

"So if Tomoyo is going to take Hiirigazawa with status, then I'll let her. But this time Sakura Kinomoto would not let her win. For once, I am going to get** Eriol**." She blushed as she said his name out. It felt kind of odd. 

Brushing the thought aside, she noticed she did not have a plan at all. "**Stupid…"** Going to her desk, she brought a pen and paper. Thinking of an idea to conjure up, to get Eriol and let Tomoyo off. 

Hours later, she looked at her plan. It was _blank_… Cursing again she could not think of anything to do. 

"I need to go to the mall…." That was the life spot of Tomoyo. She could research and strategize, plus, she needed a job, for her dress and make-up. She would have to look perfect for her _date_ (who she hope will be).

__ ****

-Mall-

__

Sakura scanned through the mall. It was fairly crowded with people of all ages. Looking around, she looked to find her dress first. (Since the plan was hard) If she were going to work, she would have to find out the expenses of everything. _First was the dress…_

Going to a department for dresses she casually looked around. Trying to find the perfect dress. But trying to have the perfect one she thought of the possibilities…. There were different types of dresses. Looking through the racks, she could tell all was very expensive. 

Her eye caught onto a certain dress on a manikin. It was a sleeve less black dress, a low neckline, the dress ruffling down a bit, and a long slit. Although it was kind of plain, it was beautiful. 

"His favorite color…is black," she said to herself as she looked at the dress. It would be perfect. Remembering in some books the main character would always wear the favorite color. Looking at the price tag, her eyes watered. It had cost too much, at that much amount she should have saved since she was born! (Using American, I don't know Japanese!). **_$1,000 _**for a dress! However, thinking of it too odd… maybe it would look desperate. 

"**Whose **favorite color is black?" 

Turning around, she stared wide eye. He heard what she just said! It was Eriol Hiirigazawa. Behind him was his best friend, Syaoran Li. _'Great' _she thought sarcastically. 

"**Whose** favorite color is black?" 

Sakura staggered away, what was she going to tell him? That she was hoping for him to ask her to prom, that she was going to wear **his** favorite color.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hoping to change the subject. 

Eriol looked at her, "I **work** here," he laughed out. It was true; he was wearing the salesclerk outfit of the store. "So **whose** favorite color is black?" he asked the third time. While he looked her, the emerald eye girl sulked. What was she supposed to say?

Looking at her pretend watch. "Wow. Look at the time…" she smiled. Running off the two boys watched as she left the store in a hurry. 

"She's quite anomalous, don't ya think?" Syaoran asked his friend, who by the way looked dazed. The amber eye boy looked at him. He was just staring as the girl ran off. 

"You like her."

Eriol jerked away and went through the clothes rack, with Syaoran following. The blue haired boy ran farther away from his friend. Hoping to lose him in the store. 

"You like her….acknowledge it…"

__ ****

-The salon-

__

Browsing through the prices of the salon, she sulk. _Second, was the make-up and hair.. _She looked helplessly, with the coincidence that her crush was right there listening to her. If he did not spoke up, she would have said her name. "Gosh…I have to be more careful…" 

"Why do you have to be more careful?" 

Filling with gloom, she knew who that was. _Tomoyo_. She was there with her daily routine of her manicure and pedicure, her hair cleaned, for the next day. Sakura groaned, why did she have to meet up with Tomoyo. 

The amethyst eye girl rolled her eyes. "Hello, earth to **Kinomoto**. **Why** do you have to be more careful?" At the sound of her name, she could not help but feel sad. Her so called friend called her **Kinomoto**. To her everything sucked. 

Sucking up her gloom, she let out a small, yet fake smile. Which Tomoyo did not buy. "What, **Kinomoto**? **Why** do you have to be more careful?" the girl who was being treated asked again. 

"Oh, nothing…" she lied.

"Really now? Hm….with that face of yours. **You are lying**. Come and tell me, you know you want to."

Sakura frowned, her** former **so called best friend tried to get the info out of her. She was not going to let her. _No. _**"Really its nothing."**

Tomoyo smirked as she looked through a magazine, giving attitude once again. "Somehow I am not convince….You are not very believable."

Sakura frowned, how dare she say that. "So what? Its not like you care anyway…" At that moment she cursed mentally. She actually let Tomoyo know that something is wrong. 

"Poor, you. To dense to know you are falling in a trap."

__ **__**

-Jewlery store-

__

Pushing the doors, she cursed herself again. Why oh why? Was the world against her or something? On her way looking for a job, she found out they needed a new salesclerk during the nightshift at the jewelry store. Thinking of it as a perfect opportunity to earn money **and** to look at the necklace she had wanted. 

"Hi, I would like to apply for the job here?"

The saleslady looked at the young girl, and smiled. Knowing how the girl visited the store every other day. "Why of course, all you have to do is fill out these forms, and my boss would call you. Very unlikely for a girl your age to apply this. But I think I can recommend you." 

"Thank you, I really need this job." Handing her a few pieces of paper and a pen, she happily went back to the counter and went in the back room. 

"**Why** do you need this job?"

**__**

Again! Turning around, she met up with the amber eye boy, still dressed in his work clothes, and pushing his glasses once more. She glared at the wall for no apparent reason, but tried to hold in her anger. Her eye twitching a bit as time went on.

"**Why** do you need this job?"

**__**

Really now?! Was the world against her to be left alone? Was she being punished for something she had done? One more time he asks, she is going to explode. 

"Why do you need this job?"

****

That was it, the **last **straw. She wasn't going to take it anymore. Jerking her head towards his direction she began screaming at him.

"_Will you shut up_! **_First,_ I can't think of a plan to get my so called best friend to get another guy! Second, I am trying to get ready for prom, but it is taking the _shit_ out of me. _ Third, _I am doing all of this because of a guy who I like, but my best friend does too! Who is _Eriol Hiirigazawa_!!! Now will you shut up!"**

She panted hard. "**Grrrrr! Great now I let the _dork_ know my problems, and to top it off his _best friend _too!"** Sakura paused at what she just said. Feeling guilty of saying _dork_. She really was having a bad day…

Looking at him, his face was a red, full of embarrassment. "Oh, Li. I am sorry, it's that. I am having a bad day. A **really** bad day. I did not mean to call you a dork-"

"**But you said it**. That I really look like a dork? That Daidouji like Eriol? **My best friend**? Is it all true?" he felt really bad now. He was hoping to ask Tomoyo to prom. Asking her to be his girlfriend. Well that was a dream of his that he will keep on having. 

Sakura felt really guilty, why did she have to say all that? She knew that Syaoran liked Tomoyo. That he was madly-

"Wait a minute…." she said softly. 

__

1. Syaoran **is** Eriol's best friend.

2. Syaoran **likes** Tomoyo

3. Sakura **likes** Eriol.

All she had to do was let **Tomoyo** like **Syaoran**, which takes her out of the picture, . Giving **him** **the favor**, making him to give her **a favor in return**. Which is **Eriol**, Then that mean…. **_It would give her the chance to have Eriol!_**

Sakura rejoiced happily. **_"I've got it!!!!!!!!!" _**She had a plan, but first she had to make Syaoran agree to it. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A.N. Well, here is the second chapter. I know it sucks…. But hey, no inspiration. Some are still waiting for this story to update. Lol. Anyway. Here ya go. Not really in details, but here is the chapter. I tried to make it more…. Real, but everything went the other way around. 

I think I should update every single story of mines. Hm… Well I am going to try, cuz I have so many ideas. Check out my latest story Illegitimate! 

REVIEW!!!!! If you do! I may get a _real_ inspiration to do it! Please! Review. Don't flame… please, I don't like flames. 


	3. 03

Disclaimer: Duh, this is Fan fiction!

Author and ©: silent moments

Chapter three

Started: February 19, 2004.

Ended: July 13, 2004

-Sakura's home-

Sakura dragged her key into winning the heart of Eriol Hiirigazawa. This was her way in! The honey brown hair girl dragged him into her home. Banging the door open, she forced him into her home.

Syaoran looked at the house he was in. It was a little brownish yellow house. Inside were plain white walls, with pictures of their family history. Looking towards a picture of a young Sakura and a young Tomoyo. Blushing, at the sight, he asked. "What am I doing here?" he asked as the girl closed the door shut.

She smiled at him, "I need your help." Taking off her shoes, she placed them by the door. "And I think you **_definitely _**need my help too." she stated. Grabbing his hand she dragged him up the stairs.

"Sakura is that you?"

The girl stopped. It was her brother, Touya. "Oh. No…" she quietly said to herself. If he knew that a boy was with her right now, she will never hear the end of it. Let alone, it was a dork too. Looking at Syaoran he was beet red. Wondering why he was blushing hard, "What is wrong with you?"

Syaoran looked away and pointed toward her hand, holding his. Her fingers were laced with his, instead of cup. Sakura rolled her eyes, that is what he was blushing about? '_Gosh, what a total loser…_' This was not her first time to hold a guy's hand before. It was just holding hands. Glaring at him, for being so immature she continued to run into her room.

"Sakura?"

Shutting the door closed, then locking it. As soon as she closed it, a knock was heard. She gulped. What was she going to do now?

"Kaijuu? What are you hiding?"

"Onii-chan…. I am not hiding anything."

Looking at the boy in her room, she couldn't hide him anywhere. Her closet was too small, her bed was not big enough for him, and her desk could not hide him at all. Cursing again, she called out to her brother.

"You are lying. Now open the door!"

Gloom filled within her, today was not her day. "I am not hiding anything, you moron! What the hell are you asking me that anyways?! I have nothing to hide!"

"Are you PMSing?"

The two teenagers blushed a deep red. "Shut up Touya!" She yelled out. Silence was then heard. Thinking he left, Sakura let out a deep breathe. Her brother was always getting on to her.

"Gosh, what-"

Suddenly Sakura heard a set of keys jingling. "What the fuck…?" The doorknob turned, and to her horror, he was opening it. '_Damn_.' Quickly she scanned the room, but looking at the door leading to her bathroom she quickly grabbed the boy and the two went in the bathroom.

Closing the door, she locked it. She could hear her brother calling her name and asking again what she was hiding. Again she said she wasn't. A knock was heard at her bathroom door.

Looking where to hide Syaoran, she could find only one answer. Would she actually do it?

----------------

Touya looked around her room, only to find the girly things a girl would have. Looking under her bed, her closet, and her desk, he found nothing unusual. "Kaijuu, are you in the shower?" He already knew that answer, but it was just to stall time to look around more.

The bathroom door opened to find Sakura only dressed in a little pink towel, her hair let down, all tangled up, and in a pair of pink bathroom slippers. Pushing her hair away from her face, she breathed heavily.

"See, I can't have privacy in my bathroom! Here I am trying to get a shower, and my brother is checking up on me. Jeez, big brothers these days, can't they let a girl take a shower?"

Although she seemed convincing, he was still skeptical of this, "What are you hiding?" As her big brother, he rushed into her bathroom, to find a mess. Make-up and dirty clothes were scattered. Steam was building in, her mirrors fogged up. Touya marched in there, still not convinced.

Looking at the shower curtain, he could sense something odd. A little sound was heard as the water went down. Touya looked at his sister who just stood there as he looks.

"Touya, sto-" but it was far too late. He pushed the shower curtain aside, seeing a boy there, red from the heat. He coughed and wheezed. The chestnut hair boy stared wide eye.

Touya grabbed the boy. "What the hell are you doing with my sister?!" Anger took over the twenty-three old year boy. He punched him in the stomach, while Syaoran punched back. The two started to fight.

Sakura had to admit, the dork, was pretty good. But seeing the fight getting more aggressive, she could only do what she could do.

"Otou-san!"

Call for help….

----------------

The living room was now occupied. With two teenagers on the black leather sofa, an overprotective twenty-three year old brother sat between them.

First was Syaoran Li, he sat on the couch scowling. His hair still wet and was now messy from the water, his face blushing a beet red. Wearing, from the closet of Touya, a pair of blue pajama bottoms, with yellow ducks around swimming, and a white muscle tee top, clearly showing off his toned body.

Next, was Touya Kinomoto, with a smug look on his face? (Since he did not want to wear his other clothes) Wearing dry, clean clothes. Dark blue pajama bottoms and a very large T-shirt, with a sword in the middle.

Last, but not least, was Sakura Kinomoto. Her emerald eyes burned with anger. She now wore a tight small gray tank top, showing off a bit of midriff. Wearing gray and white sweatpants, with the word, kill on the bottom.

Sakura was sitting down on the sofa next to Touya, staring at Syaoran. Boy, was she surprised at Syaoran's natural features.

"Who's the brat?" Touya could not help but ask the question irritably as Sakura gawked at the Chinese brat, as in Touya's mind. The two siblings then began to bicker and argue.

"Onii-chan…" she whined. "Could you freaking shut the hell up? Ugh…" she continued to whine, rolling her eyes along with it. Touya squinted his eyes at her and began to scold her.

"You shut up, Kaijuu."

"Don't call me that!"

"Kaijuu, kaijuu, kaijuu!"

"Shut up, shut up!"

"Kaijuu, kaijuu! Kaijuu."

"Otou-san!"

"Is that all you can do? Call Otou-san?"

"Well, stupid. I am still in high school! You were supposed to be at your apartment of yours!"

"You idiot! We can't afford it."

"Well, it is not my fault. I should have gotten a job. You on the other hand couldn't keep one very long."

"Be quiet. At least I have a scholarship, for college. I am studying in law school. When I was your age I had a scholarship to the Academy. You didn't get one, Otou-san is paying whole price."

She slapped him in the back of his head, her eyes twitching. "You shut up!"

"You both shut up." Syaoran could not help but say it. The two arguing was getting on his nerves. They would repeat then start a little conversation, and then the whole thing would go all over again. Giving him much annoyance.

Over and over again.

Touya and Sakura raised an eyebrow. The amber-eyed boy actually told them to shut up? Well that was the wrong choice.

"Eh? Who the hell are you telling us to shut up? This is our home, and we could do anything we want. Right Touya?" She scowled right out. Touya nodded, she was right this was their home.

"What? You think this is your home. It's actually your father's. He works to keep it doesn't he? You." Pointing towards the jet-black hair boy, he stated. "Tell me, you only work for your things only. Your clothes. Your stuff."

Sakura, who was staring at her classmate, actually noticed he actually looked kind of cute with messy hair (instead of combed). Can you say Hottie High? His face looked pretty good, compared to what he hid behind his glasses everyday, and, well minus the blushing. His body was toned, giving him a manly body look. But the pajama bottoms kinda twisted it a bit. Still giving him a dorky look. She decided not to look at the pajama bottoms anymore, as it gave the whole look away. The manly attitude gave a more empowering feeling.

Rolling her eyes it was sort of a whole transformation, but he wasn't Eriol. Oh, yes! Eriol! The manly god, who must have been sent down from Mt. Olympus. She then wandered away from her thoughts, remembering the situation now. She growled in frustration, pushing her head in front of Touya, yelling. "Well, excuse me for your so called lecture, but we didn't ask for it. Puh-lease!" she slurred at the last fragment. "By the way, that was really so **_corny_**!"

Syaoran, by the way, took the challenge. She brought him here, against his will. He could call this kidnapping. "Well, if you actually look at it is right. You, idiosyncratic girl."

Touya raised an eyebrow at the word for sure his sister wouldn't understand that! He saw Sakura turn red from anger, knowing that she didn't understand what he just said. He chuckled mentally at the thought. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad. True, he was a bit freaky when he first saw him, but he had to admit, you could say that the kid grows on ya.

He then turned back to the two teens and just watch the two fight. It was funny. He then couldn't take it anymore, but started laughing at the scene in front of him. He definitely could possibly like this little Chinese brat.

----------------

Sakura scoffed. "What the hell you are saying?! Bad language is not allowed in this household! Take that mouth of yours and wash it!"

"You are dumber than you look." Syaoran said annoyed at Sakura, for her instability of learning. "Idiosyncratic?" He laughed out, shaking his head in sympathy. "It is not bad language. **_Decorous _**language is more of the language I use."

Her eyes began to spin. "Too much big words…"

"For your information, wee hooded one, he only said two!" Touya chuckled holding up his middle and index finger at her.

Grabbing a small pillow behind her, she slammed it onto his face. "Considering it is still more than one!"

"Wow, **_considering_**? Didn't know you actually know that term. Encore, I say, a very big word in your vocabulary. Tell me another word."

Sakura's eyes began to twitch; she slowly walked up to him with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Her hands were poised to strangle him and her head cocked turning insanely towards him. Like the 'Exorcist'. Her voice turned low, wheezing her words out. "Why you little, bas-"

"Illegitimate I prefer." Syaoran said triumphantly. He crossed his arms across his chest, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"**_ILLEGITIMATE_**?!" she said, making it obvious she had no clue what the word meant. "I'll show you illegitimate." she screamed at the top of her lungs, she then lunged him, grabbing his neck. Trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"**_Die_**!" she screeched like a banshee. "**_Die_**!" she continued to squeeze his neck, as he was starting to turn blue. "**_Die_**!" she continued to chant, his eyes began to bulge out.

Touya then saw that it was enough and grabbed Sakura, trying to pull her away. But. She just wouldn't let go.

"**_Die_**!" she continued to chant.

Touya continued to pull, but every time he took a step back with Sakura, she was dragging Syaoran along with her. Touya continued to pull and saw that Syaoran was gasping for oxygen.

"Dude! I don't know your name and all." Touya called at Syaoran, since they were never introduced. "But why---" he continued. "--- Won't you fight back!" he said with exhaustion.

Syaoran's blue face now had his tongue hanging out, like a dog, and gasping for air. "My mother --" he then gasped for more air. "Said not to fight a girl," he gasped for more air. "No matter how - vile she is!" he breathed in again.

Boy did he make a mistake.

Sakura's eyes began to grip him tighter. "Boy! You call me one more name I don't understand, I'll make sure your body is never found." she said. "Touya!" she remembered. "Let go of m---" but was cut off.

Syaoran being the being that he is decided to scream for help. These two Kinomotos were definitely not going to make any progress with the situation. He then saw a man standing at the entrance of the living room, looking at the his children and the guest. So he started to call for help to his savior.

"Please." Syaoran gasped as he started to loose air. "Amelioration is needed here." he wheezed.

Sakura looked more bewildered. "That's it!" she screeched not knowing the man standing by the door. She kicked Touya off of her, making him land on the black sofa. "**_Today is your death!_**" she lunged at him, making them both fall to the floor.

Syaoran was now lying on the ground on his back, with Sakura sitting on top of his stomach. She began to pound his head against the hard surface, while his head hanged lazily, seeing it was no use.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" said a thundering voice.

----------------

First was Touya, sitting there laughing. Although it looked as if the moment was dreadful, it was funny. No matter how melodramatic the scene was, it was just funny.

There laid Syaoran Li, on the paramedics' stretcher, with an oxygen mask. The boy gasped for air, his eyes closed. "God, I am coming soon." he coughed out. Everyone gasped at the poor boy.

Sakura, however, was with a police officer, handcuffed. She growled in frustration. Rolling her eyes, '_He is faking it. I know it. That fucking-_'

"Sakura? You Sakura Kinomoto?" a police officer asked behind her.

The emerald eye girl looked towards the police officer that had called her name. As the police walked towards her, she gawked. Again, a hunky officer was walking her way. Now could you say hottie! Damn the officer was fine. Looked like an officer of the age of twenty-six.

Now Sakura was a sucker for a man in uniform.

Remembering all her crushes back of her years, the pilot when she went to the America. The navy person who saved her went she fell into the ocean by accident. The lifeguard she woke up to when she went swimming a bit too far. The mailman! _O yeah…._

"Hi…" the emerald eye girl said dreamily.

Sakura was an odd person when it comes into falling in love. She was always looking for love in the wrong places. They all told her a painful excuse that had hurt her too much, "I have a wife."

Especially when the mailman stated: "I have a husband."

Boy, that was just plain sad.

When she finally met Eriol, she was sure that he was the one! That Eriol would be her future husband. He was sweet, charming, handsome, gorgeous and totally perfect.

She just needed that stupid dumbass to help her.

"Excuse me, miss, but we need to ask you some questions. Now, the people next door called, sayin' that you were trying to kill this young man?"

Sakura looked at the police officer again, she wasn't even listening to him. "Hi…" she said again. Drooling a bit, she continued to stare continuously. He was too dreamy for her to handle.

What about Eriol? Oh, she could put him on stand-by. Broken out of her thoughts, she felt her wrists free from metal. Looking dumbly at her wrists she heard the officer.

"I see it was a misunderstanding." He stated as he walked towards the police car. Sakura stared dumbly at him. "Good day." he said and started the engine.

Her eye twitches again. As her instincts came back, she ran towards him. "No! I did want to kill him! Take me with you!"

The officer drove away, the area started to clear. Another man in uniform had broken her heart. _Damn_.

"You should be thanking your brother for telling the story. But if it weren't for your father I am not pressing charges against you."

Holding a fist at him and grabbing the collar of her shirt, "You, bastard! Why I ought a-"

"Sakura, that is enough. I don't know what has gotten into you."

She turned towards her father. There was nothing wrong with her! All she wanted was to get the perfect date for prom and rub it into Tomoyo's face.

Well, that wasn't the plan anymore.

"Otou-san… it was just a little prank! Right Touya?" she ran towards the jet-black hair man.

"Bad, Kaijuu. Nuh-uh." Touya stated in a baby way. He crossed his arms on his chest. He smirked; this was going to be fun. "How can you say that, when you could have killed this young man here, when you brought him as a guest."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. The two Kinomotos would never end.

Sakura's eye twitched. Again. How dare her stupid, idiotic, dumbass of a brother, wouldn't take her side. Looking towards the man you she called Otou-san, she had taken gloom.

"May I ask, what exactly had happened?" Her father asked. Staring down at his only daughter. He looked angry. And that rarely happened.

Looking towards her hands, then at her wrist. "Daddy. He hurt me…" Pointing at Touya, she began to cry. She showed her wrists, which were only slightly pink.

"Just tell me what had happened." He knew better. Sakura would only act as a child to stall time.

The auburn hair girl gawked. It didn't work. She breathed in. Breathed out. Everyone waited for an answer. What was she going to say? She wanted the stupid dork to come over and help her get the dream guy? That she wanted to get back at her so called best friend. "So, what's for dinner?" she asked out of the blue.

Fujitaka placed a hand on his forehead. What was he going to do with her? She was never serious. He turned away from her, walking back towards the house. "Sakura, I am disappointed in you." She was definitely a problem child. "Maybe I should have sent you to your aunt's house."

She turned away from everyone, rolling her eyes. She hated her aunt Vickie. Her father had wanted to her to go there to be a young woman, with the entire moral shit. Aunt Vickie was a beautiful elderly woman, but had a strict personality. She was like those old fashion women, saying that men should work, and women should do house work. He had said no in the beginning. But now, she was sure he was going to send her.

Touya began to feel sorry for his sister. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. "Sakura, I'm-" Grabbing her in for a hug, she sharply pushed away. "Don't touch me." She hated her life. Everything had to go wrong for her. "Well, go ahead, and send me to Aunt Vickie's" Over exaggerating she said.

Syaoran looked at her, now feeling sorry. Sure she was acting like an arrogant child, but he had to admit, her father's world was harsh. Sending her away.

Sakura looked at him. Her emerald eyes glared at him. "Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you." his classmate stated. Walking away she turned towards them walking backwards.

----------------

She sat on the swing in Tomodoe park. Sakura swung herself. She had nowhere to go. Not to Tomoyo's, not the mall (since she was in home clothes.). Maybe she should go towards the homeless shelter? No, that was stupid…

Maybe I should have sent you to your aunt's house.

"It's going to be like military school…" Tears stream down. Frowning at her self for crying, she kicked the ground. "Why do I have to go? It's not like aunt Vickie would want me…"

"Cause they care for you."

Surprised by the sudden statement she turned sharply. It was the dork. Still wearing the clothes of her brother, and now he was wearing his glasses again. She turned away from him not talking.

"You must be cold, am I right?" He sat in the next swing placing a coat on her. She took it off hastily, then glaring at him. "I don't need your charity."

He laughed at her. "It's not my coat. Your father gave me this to give to you."

"Pfft… Yea right… as if my father would do that." she sat on the swing again. _Okay, maybe he he would do that… _she thought while she bit her lip. She was cold… and the coat does look like her dad's…

So…

It wouldn't be like she would shame her dignity.

She turned to him; he nudged her to take the coat. Bringing her face closer smiling. "Y'know, you look much cuter if you take your glasses off." Syaoran blushed at the words of her. Placing back his glasses on again he turned away hoping not to let her see him.

Standing up, Sakura stood in front of him. Crouching down, Sakura looked at him, taking off his glasses off. As he faced her, "And maybe hot if you act more confident. I'm sorry, but you really, really act like a **_complete _**dork." she stated.

Her face was too close for comfort. "Maybe if you don't gel your hair like that, it would look way hotter." She ruffled his hair, making it a bit messy. "You'll attract more girls that way." Sakura laughed a bit, it was so funny, seeing him this way.

Syaoran looked at her. "Maybe I don't want to attract girls."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "So, you want to attract **_boys _**or something" she laughed aloud. Tightening the coat around her, she smiled. "Yeah, I know what you are talking about. Probably before you came to Japan, you were chased by girls back form China?"

She clutched to her stomach, for sure those words from her mouth was such bull. Syaoran Li would never be that attractive! "That's why I brought you here, Li. I wanted to make a **_proposition_**." she stressed the last word. Hey it may not as what the dork used, but it was big in her vocabulary.

Sakura sat on the swing again and swayed a bit. "I know this may sound selfish of me, but I want you to help me." she turned to him and smiles a bit. "I know Hiirigazawa is your friend, so if you wouldn't mind…could you help me into getting him for prom?"

She could feel his stare going on her skin. Penetrating saying something. "I like him since I first time I saw him. Well second time, I kind of yelled at him for almost banging his car at me."

"What do I get out of this?"

"You like Tomoyo. I know that you like her. You get what I am saying?"

Syaoran didn't answer back; he looked towards the night sky. Wondering if that dream would come true?

"So, by this weekend which gives us…" counting on her fingers, she got too confused. "Oh, never mind that's too complicated. It's March now and prom is in May… I think me and my brother could, um… help you. So do you agree?"

He stood up from his swing and walked behind her. He tapped her slightly on the back and pushed. She giggled as she felt the cold breeze against her skin.

"You sure this would work out?"

Sakura turned her face towards her. "It better work."

With that Syaoran took off his glasses and broke it into two.

"So, how are you going to look where you are going?"

----------------

A.N.

I have completed anther chapter!


End file.
